Unpredictable
by wonderwoman1970
Summary: Dr. Helen Magnus was sent a picture from the President to bring her up to date regarding a top secret program. When the President sent her a file on the Stargate flag team, in it was a photo of the team, she could not believe her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Unpredictable

Disclaimer: All characters of this story are property of Sanctuary and Stargate SG1, unless otherwise stated.

She couldn't stop looking at the picture the President sent her. How could she have survived? She was so tiny the last time she saw her. Where has she been all this time? How could it be with all her technology and intelligence she could not find a trace of her; yet one picture has turned her world upside down.

The President needed her experience in the abnormal department and introduce to her to the Stargate Program and their facility in the Cheyanne Mountains in Colorado. He had sent her a picture of the head flag team who she would eventually meet. So when she looked at the team her eyes were drawn instantly to Major Dr. Samantha Carter. Helen could not breathe. Oh my goodness, she actually looks just like me. She was so tiny when she was taken that she couldn't really see who she took after more, her or her father. Oh what am I going to do if he finds out. Helen stay calm ole girl. First you have to be sure it is her…

At the base:

She was dressed in black slacks, black buttoned down vest, white long sleeve blouse, a straight solid black tie and black pumps. Her hair was curled and hung past her shoulders. Her eyes were the deepest blue and shown bright; the eye shadow and mascara made her eyes pop, and her lips were a light shade of pink, soft like a baby's skin. A true head turner she noticed as she headed straight to the first check point.

But it was the walk that really made heads turn. She walked with authority. The men just gawked, dropped jaws and couldn't avoid possible whip lash as fast as necks were turning. It was like they were seeing a ghost or something they could not phantom. The men could not believe their eyes. How did another Major Carter come to be out of Cheyanne Mountain? The Marines at the check point looked at their sign in log book for Major Carters name. She was signed in but not signed out.

"Hold it right there! Who are you?" The Marines surrounded her. She looked at all of them.

"Good morning gentlemen. I am here to see General Hammond on personal business from the President. I am Dr. Helen Magnus. I am expected."

One of the Marines voiced concern. "No way! We were not informed of new visitors today, besides your name doesn't appear on our roster."

"Please look again. I am sure I am on your list." Well actually it would be on the list but next month. He typed up here name again. Helen stood patiently waiting, and thinking: I haven't come this far not to see her. Henry you better clear me, you're not the wiz kid for not. Her Henry was going to break through the code system and get her name to appear.

The Marine jumped when he saw her name magically appear on the screen. Beside it, it also stated that she had top clearance with the Presidential digital identification code.

"Ah, our apologies ma'am."

"No worries Marine, your just doing your job."

"Thank you ma'am. One of the SF's will take you directly to General Hammond. If you'll just follow him."

"Thank you."

Ok that was close. Now to see how she would get the General to see her.

As she was taken below deeper into the mountain she observed the numerous floors they were descending. They finally reached the 27 floor and were confronted with alarms blazing and in speaker "unauthorized off world activation" so loud that the Marine totally forgot about her and ran in the direction of the gateroom.

At that moment Helen walked up to a room with a big long table in front of a huge window that looked out to the gateroom and was struck by what was before her. "My word! What have they been up too?"

At that moment, General Hammond barged out of his office round the corner to go down to the control room when he noticed her standing there.

"Who the hell are you?"

Helen turned around slowly not to alarm the man. As she turned, she saw his eyes nearly come out of their sockets. "Holy Hannah!"

"High George, long time no see as you Americans say it."


	2. Chapter 2

Unpredictable

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sanctuary and Stargate SG1 unless otherwise stated.

Note from the writer: Many of you may have read the other story I wrote called Forbidden Privileges. Not many liked the way I ended it, but in this one, I wanted to explore a different side of "the what could have been" that I didn't let happen in my other story. Parentage is different, also no death of any of the characters I promise. I will not go by any major story line; I have created a different one, but will try my best to connect it to similar incidents in the two shows. All I can say is give the story a chance to unravel.

"How did you get in?" he paused as he already knew what she was going to say, "I know of course through the front door."

"Exactly!" smiled Helen. Play nice ole girl or he won't let you any closer to her. So as she gave the General that so familiar smile, he was rendered speechless for a moment until the sirens brought him back.

"Wait here and don't move."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

But as unpredictable as things can get at that moment you could hear heavy boots running to the room…

"Who came through the gate General?" asked Jack and stopped in his track. "Holy Hannah, Carter is soo not going to like this. Wow!"

"Hello Colonel." Helen greeted.

"Wow!" Jack couldn't help himself this alternate reality Carter was like an exotic dream of a Mary Steenburgen with his C2. "What's with the hair Carter?" he just had to ask.

By this time the real Carter had gotten to the gateroom to see who was trying to get through and found that it was her father Jacob Carter.

"Well Colonel for starters I am not Carter. My name is Dr. Helen Magnus."

"Really? Cause you got Carters face, different hair but everything else is in the right place."

"Why thank you Colonel that was really nice of you to say. I would like to meet this Carter if I may?"

"Oh boy I can't wait." Jack was enjoying the eye candy before him even if it was a lil creepy.

At that moment Teal'c and Daniel came into the room and were not sure who they were looking at, but they too seemed to lose their speech.

"Men this is Dr. Helen Magnus. She is a teratologist." said Hammond.

"A tetrus what?" asked Jack very confused.

"Jack a teratologist." corrected Daniel.

"Well what the hell is that?" Jack always the colorful speaker of the bunch.

"Colonel in laymen's terms, I study the abnormalities in physiological development in animals and people, among other things."

On the speaker at that moment could be heard that it was the Tokra General Jacob Carter. When Helen heard this she couldn't help but state to General Hammond; "George how nice of you to put this family reunion together."

"Trust me Helen this was not planned at all."

Suddenly you could hear Jacob speaking to his daughter as they both approached the briefing room.

Jacob looked like he saw a ghost. Sam who was walking behind her father just stood there looking at everyone for she hadn't noticed Helen until Jack cleared his throat and introduced her.

"Dad, Carter this is Dr. Tetrus."


	3. Chapter 3

Unpredictable

"How did you find us?" demanded Jacob.

"Oh, through the help of a great friend, The President."

"That Benedict Arnold, I knew he couldn't be trusted."

"Your lucky I didn't tell him how you both kidnapped my daughter."

"Now Helen them are fighting words there." said Hammond in his defense.

"I did not kidnap her; I just took her under protected custody."

"You disappeared from the face of the earth Jacob with my daughter!"

"She's our daughter Helen!"

"Why would you go in protective custody, she was better protected with me. The abnormals would have also helped to keep her safe."

"Now Helen, there was just a misunderstanding that can be re-evaluated in a calm and rational way."

"Calm and rational my ass George, you two are so much in trouble."

While the said adults were busy arguing the issue. Sam was totally forgotten. She just stood there looking at this woman, not knowing who she was or what she wanted. Not to mention she was having some big issues with her face. I should think about that hair color looks really good thought Sam losing her focus. Think Sam, pay attention. Maybe it's just dejavu with an alternate reality, maybe not by the way they are going at it. Too much history between them it seems. What did Dad and uncle George do to this woman, and what do I have to do with it? Oh my God did she say her daughter?!

Jack tried to be referee, but found it was more amusing listening to the bantering between the three of them. This was a good way to get some information on Sam from her "parents" by the way things are unraveling.

"EXCUSE ME!" yelled Sam. "Considering that you all are talking about me, I'd like some explanations. What the hell is going on Dad?! Who is this woman?"

"Sammy, kiddo. I need you to listen to me. I know you're not going to believe what I'm gonna tell you, but please just give me a chance to explain."

"Jacob you better tell her the truth, not your sordid attempt at the truth."

"Helen would you give me a break?! Let me talk to my kid my way."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Sam looked pleadingly towards her superior, Gen. Hammond who was also her godfather which no one knew on base.

"Helen you always had to jump to conclusions. Always had to analyze everything. Always distrusting me. Always avoiding the personal issues. Never wanting to talk, just whatever you said that's what had to be. Well I think I did a great job raising her. She's amazing."

"Well of course she'd be amazing, she's my daughter, that makes her brilliant!"

"Hey I was there too you know, she's half mine."

"Ah Doctor Tetrus, just for the record, I'm on your side about Carter being brilliant. She can kick some ass with that brain of hers."

Helen shot Jack an appreciative smile that gave him a shock for it was Carters megawatt smile.

"Oh boy this is gonna be one great fight. Spacemonkey go pop some popcorn! This is gonna be a good fight. Carter vs Tetrus. My money's on the doc."


End file.
